Lipoteichoic acid purified from group B streptococcus type Ia will be tested for its ability to affect surfactant metabolism and permeability changes in the lungs of mice. Surfactant metabolism will be measured by the incorporation and turnover of 1-14C-palmitic acid in lipid that is lavagable from the lungs. The permeability of the air-blood barrier will be evaluated by measuring the leakage of 125I-albumin into the air spaces. Hydrolytic enzymes (hyaluronidase and protease) isolated and purified from the organism will be tested alone and in combination with lipoteichoic acid for their ability to alter surfactant metabolism and lung permeability.